projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Party of Enderron
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Social Democratic Party' Sociaal-democratische Partij 社会民主党 Shèhuì Mínzhǔdǎng 社会民主党 Shakai Minshu-tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Lisa Kelsey Chan |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Rin Fujiwara |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|29 January 1920 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merger of | width="50%" align="left"|Democratic Party Labour Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Youth wing | width="50%" align="left"|Young Social Democrats |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Membership | width="50%" align="left"|122,000 (2019) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social democracy Civic nationalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|International affiliation | width="50%" align="left"|Progressive Alliance |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Red |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''A fair go for Enderron'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Enderronian Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Prefectural parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Governors | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Premiers | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Social Democratic Party of Enderron (SDPE, branded as the Social Democrats and colloquially known as the SDP or Soc Dems'Dutch: Sociaal-democraten Chinese: 社民党 ''Shèmíndǎng Japanese: 社民党 Shamintō) is a centre-left social democratic political party in Enderron. The party is the one of the two major political parties in Enderronian politics, the other being the Liberal Party of Enderron. The current party leader is Lisa Kelsey Chan, who has been Prime Minister of Enderron since 2015. The Social Democratic Party has been in government since 2014, after sitting in opposition for three terms starting in 2002. Founded in 1920 as a merger between the Democratic Party of Enderron and Enderronian Labour Party, the Social Democratic Party is the oldest political party in the Enderronian Parliament and longest-existing party in Enderronian history. It has formed the federal government over five periods since its establishment: 1923–1926, 1930–1937, 1970–1986, 1990–2002 and since 2014. The SDP espouses the principles of social democracy, with elements of liberalism and civic nationalism. It supports a democratic capitalist, mixed-market economy with taxation levied to fund the Enderronian welfare state. It is moderately economically interventionist, and generally supports socially progressive and egalitarian policies such as multiculturalism, social welfare and environmental protection. At various times throughout the party's history, different factions have controlled the leadership and as a result its policies have encompassed a broad spectrum of ideologies. The SDP's support base includes working class voters, ethnic minorities, young people and professionals. The party is traditionally strongest in major cities, especially in central and eastern Enderron. The Social Democrats' flagship policies and legislative decisions throughout Enderronian history include universal healthcare, republicanism, official multiculturalism and multilingualism, tertiary education reform, carbon pricing, and the legalisation of homosexuality, abortion and cannabis. The Social Democrats have governed Enderron for all but 16 years since the country became a republic in 1970, making it one of the most electorally successful democratically elected political parties in the world, and leading to some to refer to it as Enderron's "natural governing party". The party has continuously held at least 40 percent of seats in the federal parliament since 1962, and polled a plurality of votes at every election from 1970 to 2002. It is so dominant at the federal level that conservative governments have governed with a majority for just four years in the republican era. The party currently control 13 prefectural legislatures and 9 gubernatorial offices. Seven prefectures (Kaigan, Miranda, New Colorado, New Plymouth, New Surrey, Sierra and Sylvania) currently have both a SDP governor and premier. The Social Democratic Party has been a member of the Progressive Alliance since 2015, having previously been a member of Socialist International. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders #Allen Sjoberg (1920–1922) #Tom Whiteley (1922–1926) #Daniel Reed (1926–1927) #Andrew Mulherin (1927–1933) #George Coe (1933–1939) #Peter Vickerson (1939–1941, 1944–1945) #Jack Heffrey (1941–1944) #Jeremy Fulton (1945) #Michael Parker (1945–1950) #Everett McCormack (1950–1957) #Max Wharton (1957–1958) #Jens Storthaun (1958–1962, 1967–1975) #John Soltero (1962–1964) #Scott Jackson (1964–1967) #Taylor Colbeck (1975–1981) #Phil Costello (1981–1986) #Helen Vandenberg (1986–1987) #Rick Segura (1987–1990) #Kim Hernandez (1990–1995, 1997–2002) #Rick Clarkson (1995–1997) #Tom Woodlands (2002–2006) #Emma Villegas (2006–2011) #Lisa Kelsey Chan (2011–2015) #Rin Fujiwara (2015–present) Election results Parliament ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = width:720 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:red width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1923 from:start till:48.35 text:48.35 bar:1926 from:start till:43.78 text:43.78 bar:1930 from:start till:48.85 text:48.85 bar:1934 from:start till:50.29 text:50.29 bar:1937 from:start till:38.70 text:38.70 bar:1940 from:start till:36.53 text:36.53 bar:1945 from:start till:40.24 text:40.24 bar:1946 from:start till:33.15 text:33.15 bar:1950 from:start till:38.11 text:38.11 bar:1954 from:start till:45.90 text:45.90 bar:1958 from:start till:40.49 text:40.49 bar:1962 from:start till:43.66 text:43.66 bar:1966 from:start till:41.03 text:41.03 bar:1970 from:start till:55.51 text:55.51 bar:1974 from:start till:48.26 text:48.26 bar:1978 from:start till:40.24 text:40.24 bar:1982 from:start till:43.96 text:43.96 bar:1986 from:start till:32.21 text:32.21 bar:1990 from:start till:38.57 text:38.57 bar:1994 from:start till:49.26 text:49.26 bar:1998 from:start till:47.09 text:47.09 bar:2002 from:start till:41.47 text:41.47 bar:2006 from:start till:35.10 text:35.10 bar:2010 from:start till:36.40 text:36.40 bar:2014 from:start till:35.52 text:35.52 bar:2018 from:start till:37.89 text:37.89 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 1,172,158 | 48.35% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Allen Sjoberg |- | 1926 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 |1,100,005 | 43.78% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Allen Sjoberg |- | 1930 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 |1,332,341 | 48.85% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority | Daniel Reed |- | 1934 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 |1,531,840 | 50.29% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Andrew Mulherin |- | 1937 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 14 |1,292,052 | 38.70% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Andrew Mulherin |- | 1940 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 |1,194,845 | 36.53% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Robert Fraser Scott |- | 1945 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 |886,323 | 40.24% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Peter Vickerson |- | 1946 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 | 898,472 | 33.15% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jeremy Fulton |- | 1950 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 22 | 1,237,249 | 38.11% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jeremy Fulton |- | 1954 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 | 1,910,651 | 45.90% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Gordon Collins |- | 1958 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 1,807,123 | 40.49% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Gordon Collins |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 2,158,652 | 43.66% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Calvin Rhinehart |- | 1966 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 20 | 2,171,992 | 41.03% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jens Storthaun |- | 1970 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 39 |5,920,017 | 55.51% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Calvin Rhinehart |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 17 |5,500,739 | 48.26% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Calvin Rhinehart |- | 1978 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 |4,836,238 | 40.24% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Calvin Rhinehart |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 |5,451,793 | 43.96% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | James Thorpe |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 |4,251,729 | 32.21% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | James Thorpe |- | 1990 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 18 |5,341,043 | 38.57% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Helen Vandenberg |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 26 |7,111,971 | 49.26% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Helen Vandenberg |- | 1998 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 |6,994,427 | 47.09% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Rick Clarkson |- | 2002 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 19 |6,361,372 | 41.47% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Rick Clarkson |- | 2006 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 8 |5,730,576 | 35.10% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Jason Vien |- | 2010 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 |6,162,007 | 36.40% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Tom Woodlands |- | 2014 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 9 |6,391,695 | 35.52% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority | Tom Woodlands |- | 2018 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 13 |7,113,298 | 37.89% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Lisa Kelsey Chan |} President Prefectural branches }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Joyce Wilkie | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Cooksland Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Andrew Winston | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Flinders Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Alicia Blumstein | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Social Democratic Party of Greenberg | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Randy Koh | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Social Democratic Party of Janszoon | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Jonathan Hayhurst | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Kaigan Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Aurelia Kim | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government |- | Social Democratic Party of Lawrencia | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Sue Nakamura | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition |- | Longshan Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Miles Liu | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Miranda Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Dean Sheehan | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | New Colorado Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Natalie Takayama | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | New Plymouth Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Kimberley Lau | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government |- | Social Democratic Party of New Surrey | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Randall Agrawal | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Plymouth Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Bruce Sun | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Social Democratic Party of Sierra | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Cathy Rathburn | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government |- | Sylvania Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Sarah Petinos | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Tojima Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Jason Calderon | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government |- | Social Democratic Party of Wentworth | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Jennifer Armstrong | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |- | Westhaven Social Democratic Party | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | Adrian Steele | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Majority government |} References